Your turn
by ElsannaHellYeah
Summary: Elsanna smut. Be warned


_Your turn_

"Are you fucking kidding me Elsa?" Anna screamed in a fit of anger. She continued yelling as she followed the slender blonde, who was storming away. "Don't you dare shut me out again!" She pounded on the wooden door, and the pounding then turned into furious punching, causing her knuckles to bleed.

They had a serious argument at dinner when the younger sister brought up the past of Elsa locking Anna out of her life. Elsa defended herself, then stating it was to protect the strawberry blonde from her magical ice powers. She was mostly telling the truth, just leaving out the part that she was in love with her sister. _I'm a disgrace, its unnatural. its disgusting. _She constantly thought to herself. But as she matured into a woman, the feelings only grew stronger. Most of the time, she ignored the sexual frustration her younger sister caused her but now..it was too powerful.

"Let me in Elsa! God dammit." Anna almosted fell to the floor when the door swung open. Gathering herself, she looked to see Elsa walking towards the window sill, sobbing.

"I...Uh..Elsa? Are-are you okay?" Anna awkwardly whispered, sitting beside her sister. As she went to grab the older womans hand, Elsa yanked away. "Come on Elsa, I didn't mean to yell...I was just angry.."

"It's not about that Anna… You.. you wouldn't understand what I'm going through." She gently wiped the tears forming from her eyes, staring blankly at the floor; cheeks flushed.

"Well then try to help me understand Elsa. I'm your sister..I love you." Anna replied as she placed a hand on her sisters burning cheek.

Staring into each other's eyes for a few moments, Elsa thought _This is it. it's now or never._ She leaned in quickly, softly locking lips with her sister. When her sister pulled away, confused, Elsa stood up and yelled.

"God dammit. I'm sick! Fuck!"

As she started to storm away crying, a gentle hand grabbed her wrist. "Elsa. We may be sisters but that felt so right. Love sometimes doesn't follow the rules..I love you like a sister but I also love you like a lover.." Anna looked down, embarrassed by what she had just said. She never thought she would tell Elsa how she truly felt. But now that she finally did, she was rewarded with another kiss, this time longer and more intense. Anna let out a soft whimper, as she felt the cool lips colliding with her own. The blonde forced her tongue into her younger sisters mouth, moaning from the sensation she has never felt before. Elsa took her hand and attempted to feel her sisters breasts, but was stopped when Anna turned a shade of dark red.

"Wait Elsa, I need to tell you something..I've never..never-"

"Shh Anna it's okay, I've never done it before either. We can figure it out together."

Elsa stood up, grabbing her sisters hand and led her to the bed. She pulled off Anna's shirt revealing her lace black bra. The queen couldn't help but admire her sisters glorious body. Anna began to grow wet between her legs, her sex aching for her sisters touch.

"Elsa! Do-Do something!" Anna's yelp snapped Elsa out of her trance.

The blonde pushed her sister back, and climbed on top of her. She traced her fingertips over Anna's stomach, causing the younger sister to sharply inhale. Elsa smirked, thinking of a idea.

"So.." She ran her fingers through the strawberry blonde hair, leaning in dangerously close to her sisters ear. "Tell me what you want Anna..I want you to beg for it." Her hot breath running down Anna's neck. Elsa's seductive words worker their magic on Anna. Anna attempted to put her hand down her own pants to relieve some of the pressure but she felt a sharp pain as the blonde pulled her wrist away, putting it behind her head.

"No Anna. That's my job." Her eyes showed she was growing impatient. "Now tell me what you want. Now."

"I-I want you to touch me."

"Where?" Elsa winked.

Anna's face lit up with embarrassment. She didn't like saying the vulgar words, but she knew it would make her sister wet. "Touch...touch my pussy please...I need you to touch my pussy."

"Are you asking or wanting?" Elsa smirked.

Anna figured out that her sister wanted to act more aggressive. It turned her on. "Touch my pussy now." Her green eyes locking with her older sisters blue.

Elsa giggled. She practically ripped Anna's pants off, and ran her fingers on the inside of her underwear. Anna's breath hitched, her chest rising and falling faster. "Mmm Elsa" She let out. Elsa could feel how wet her sister had become. She pulled her hand out, and began to inch her body lower.

"Elsa what are you-"

"Trust me. I want to taste you." Anna's face was flushed. She wasn't sure if she could handle Elsa's mouth on her.

Elsa inched down, her hot breath on Anna's entrance. She slipped off her underwear, her sex dripping with arousal. Elsa slid her thumb gently over Anna's clit. "Oh..fuck….Elsa, more...please.." Elsa leaned in and sucked on Anna hard, her tongue swirling over the throbbing bud. Her hand reached up and kneaded Anna's tender breasts. "Elsa faster...Faster!" She did as Anna commanded, and faster she went, licking up and down.

"Elsa..Im...I think im gonna…" Elsa knew Anna was gonna come, so she pushed a finger inside her entrance and curled upward as she continued licking.

"Oh god..fuck..fuck!" Anna came hard, arching her back and clawing at Elsa's back. She screamed out Elsa's name, shaking, grateful Elsa's licking slowed down because she almost couldn't take it. Elsa looked up, giggling, realizing Anna's wetness was all over her face. "Uh, Elsa.. you got a little."

"Oh I know." She winked. "I want you to know how good you taste." She pulled Anna into a kiss, laughing as Anna pulled back.

"Elsa that's gross!" She cried wiping her face, As red as a tomato.

"Well.." Elsa laughed, laying back on the bed. "Now what?"

"Your turn." Anna whispered into her blushing sister's ear.


End file.
